


When Dreams Come True

by KiniNakaino



Series: Wishes [2]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiniNakaino/pseuds/KiniNakaino
Summary: Now that our couple has begun a life together and all is what they could have ever dreamed of, what could possibly be next?
Relationships: Avi Kaplan/Original Female Character(s), Darien Koop/Esther Kaplan Koop
Series: Wishes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437394





	When Dreams Come True

_**Last time in Book 1: Wish Upon A Star – Chapter 7:** _

Avi beamed proudly as she approached her. “Come on” Avi said softly as he led her up the small flight of steps. Lei stared in wonder, running her hands along the wooden beams, a huge smile on her face. Avi looked down at her smiling widely suddenly scooping her up bridal style into his strong arms. “Avi!!” Lei squeaked looking at him. Avi chuckled to himself as he carried her across the threshold and into the cabin before placing her feet firmly on the floor. “Welcome home” Avi stated as he kissed her deeply.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

Several weeks had gone by, as Avi and Lei lived their lives to the fullest. Avi had remembered his promise and the couple had spent the month of October in Tanabe, Japan. They had stayed a few nights in Tanabe to enjoy the Benkei Matsuri, a Yosakoi dance festival, and the joys of Takaoyama mountain that overlooked the quaint little seaside town, before they headed inland to stay at the Adumaya Ryokan in the Yunomine Onsen Village area of the Kii mountains in Wakayama Prefecture, located on the Kii Peninsula. They visited many shrines and many onsen enjoying the break and to relax. Before long they had returned back to the states, counting down the days until their next visit.

It was now only a few days left until Thanksgiving as Avi and Lei enjoyed each other’s company. Lei had finally settled in at her new home with Avi. Her small touches could be seen throughout the cabin, though to an outsider it was hard to tell where Avi stopped and Lei began. Their personalities had blended well together, making the transition a smooth process. Avi enjoyed having his soul mate there with him, to appreciate all that the companionship came with. Every day brought something new and exciting for the star crossed couple.

They had done many things together over the course of the last several weeks, as Lei sat on the couch thinking back on their travels. She sat curled up against Avi, the fireplace ablaze. They had just finished dinner and sat on the couch relaxing and enjoying each other’s company on the cool night. “That was the best dinner ever” Lei said with a huge smile as she looked up at Avi. “Thank you…I try my best” Avi said. “I’m going to have to start working out if you keep this up” Lei said with a chuckle. “Well, there’s plenty of trails around, you know” Avi laughed as well. Lei nodded, “True we have many.” “Although we don’t have much longer for the nice weather” Avi added.

“You’re right” Lei confirmed as she stood up from her comfortable spot to make them some coffee. She smiled slightly to herself, she wasn’t proud of it, but she had somehow managed to get her dragonfly hooked on the dark liquid. She fussed about the kitchen preparing their cups, as she watched Avi stand and go to the window, glancing outside. “Firefly, come quick!!” Avi whispered urgently. Lei smiled at the use of her nickname, they didn’t get used as much as before, now that they were together. “What’s up?” Lei asked as she walked over to him. Avi placed a finger to his lips and pointed out the window. Lei smiled widely as she glanced outside and saw a doe and her fawn only a few yards from the cabin.

Lei looked over at him and smiled, grabbing Avi’s camera off of the kitchen counter. She held her breath with anticipation but had managed to get a good picture. “Were you able to get a good picture?” Avi asked. “Sure did” Lei replied showing him the image. Avi smiled and nodded. “Come on” Avi said turning towards her. Lei put the camera back on the counter and turned towards him, two mugs of fresh coffee in hand. “A walk?” Lei asked as she grabbed his other hand and followed him outside after handing him his coffee. They walked hand in hand for a little while. This had become normal for them, usually following dinner they would take an evening stroll through the woods to their favorite clearing to watch the sunset.

“I’m so happy” Lei commented as they continued to watch the sunset from where they sat in the middle of the clearing. “As am I” Avi echoed her statement. “I love you, I can’t wait until next week” Lei said as she smiled up at him. “And I love you…I’m excited, my parents are going to love you” Avi stated matter of factly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Lei sighed, “I sure hope so.” “You have nothing to worry about, even if for heaven’s sake they didn’t, it wouldn’t stop me from spending the rest of my life with you” Avi assured her. Lei smiled widely, “I’m glad because you’re stuck with me mister!”

“On the contrary, it is you who is stuck with me” Avi countered with a chuckle. “Well, either way, I’m glad” Lei said with a smile. They sat cuddled together for a little while longer before they got up and headed back to the cabin. Once back, they got settled in bed cuddled together as they drifted off to sleep. Lei awoke the next morning, to someone shaking her slightly. She blinked her eyes open to come face to face with green eyes staring back at her. “Good morning beautiful” Avi said as Lei sat up. Lei only grunted, a smile instantly appearing on her lips as her love presented her with coffee and breakfast in bed.

“What’s all this?” Lei had asked after she had taken a large drink of the heavenly sent dark liquid. “Nothing special, just wanted to do something nice” Avi replied as he sat down on the bed next to her. “But you’re always so sweet to me dragonfly” Lei smiled appreciatively as she dug in to her pancakes and bacon. “Always for you” Avi affirmed as he watched her. Lei swallowed the large bite, “So what do we have planned for today?” “Well we need to pack and make sure everything is good to go for tomorrow, our flight leaves at 2 p.m.” Avi said as he thought about what all they needed to do for the day. Lei nodded, “So we need to be at the airport probably by 11 o’clock or so just to make sure we have time.” “I think that would be best” Avi agreed. “Sounds good, did you eat already?” Lei asked between another mouth full of food. “I did” Avi replied.

“Thank you, it was delicious” Lei said as she finished off the last bite of her food. “I’m glad” Avi said with a smile as he took the tray from her and stood. Lei smiled taking another sip of coffee. “If you take care of those quick enough, you can still make it in time to take care of me” Lei whispered seductively as she climbed out of bed and kissed him before she headed towards the bathroom for a hot shower. Avi grinned as he watched her naked form retreat to the bathroom before rushing off to put the dishes in the sink. Lei stepped into the hot spray of water, the moment it was up to temperature, and sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, savoring the deep penetrating relief of the hot water as it cascaded down her body.

Lei peeked an eye open, when she felt a presence next to her. Avi smiled at her as he pulled her against him so that they could both enjoy the hot water. Lei sighed happily before Avi took her by surprise, and pushed her up against the shower wall, his lips crushed to hers. Eventually, the couple emerged from the bathroom, towels wrapped around both of them. Once both fully dressed they took their time to ensure that they had packed everything they would need for their trip to California. Lei was nervous, although Avi had assured her on many occasions that everything would turn out fine. They finished packing their suitcases and enjoyed a light lunch out on the back deck.

“I still can’t believe I get to wake up to this every day” Lei said as she looked out across the dense forest of trees that made up their backyard. “It’s why I picked it” Avi commented as they sat on the wooden bench. Avi smiled, as he ran his fingers through her long ebony hair, “I can’t wait for you to meet them.” “I can’t wait either” Lei replied as she leaned into his hand. They sat outside for the next several hours talking and laughing together before they headed inside in search of dinner. A short time later, they sat in front of the fire enjoying dinner together before turning in for the evening.

Lei’s alarm woke them the next morning. “Just a few more minutes” Avi muttered as he rolled over towards her and pulled her closer to him. “Come on, we need to get up and eat before we head out” Lei said as she stroked his face gently. “Okay okay, but you’ve got to stop that” Avi chuckled as he opened his eyes. “Only because we need to get up” Lei said as she smiled and kissed him gently before they both climbed out of bed. They made sure to pack their remaining items after a quick breakfast and shower before heading out to the car. They chatted amicably on the nearly one hour drive into the city.

They reached the airport at around 11:45 a.m. and pulled up to the valet parking area. Their luggage was unloaded and the keys handed over. Once they were all set they proceeded inside to check-in for their flight. They didn’t wait for too long once through security and seated at their gate. They boarded shortly after and soon were on their way to Los Angeles. The four-hour flight went well enough without any issues arising. They touched down on the tarmac and taxied to the gate. They patiently waited their turn to deplane, as they slowly followed the throng of people exiting the plane.

Once off the plane, they made their way towards the baggage claim. Once past the security checkpoint, Avi looked around as if searching for someone. "Over here!" a voice had called out. Avi turned towards the voice as a smile graced his face when he had realized who the voice belonged to. "Good to see you again" Avi greeted with a smile as they walked up to the lone male. "Good to see you made it safely" the man replied. Avi nodded, "Lei this is my brother-in-law Darien...Darien, this is my girlfriend Leilani or Lei for short" Avi replied, introducing the two. "It's nice to meet you" Lei said with a smile. "You as well" Darien smiled back.

"Surely you didn't come to pick us up?" Avi asked. "Actually, I'm waiting for Joshua, Esther stayed behind to help your mom" Darien responded. "You mean he was able to make it?" Avi asked, hopeful. "You bet! He'll be here in about thirty minutes or so" Darien nodded, glancing at his watch. "Do you want us to wait with you?" Avi asked. "No, it's okay, you guys go on, you still have a drive ahead of you, I'll see you guys in a bit" Darien said. "Okay, if you're sure" Avi said. "I'll be fine" Darien assured them. "Okay, see you soon" Avi replied as he and Lei walked off towards baggage claim. Shortly after they retrieved their bags and went to pick up their rental car. Before long, they were on their way, it was still a little over three-hour drive to Avi's home town of Visalia, CA. "How are you feeling?" Avi asked as they drove down the 405. "I'm a little nervous actually" Lei admitted. "No need to be" Avi said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know but I can't help it" Lei replied.

"I understand, but it'll be fine, I promise" Avi said with a huge smile. "I know" Lei replied as they merged onto the I-5. "Will you be okay to drive the whole way?” Lei asked. "Yes I'll be fine" Avi replied with a nod. "Okay then" Lei replied as she pulled out her notebook and pen. "What are you working on?" Avi asked. "Just some songs" Lei answered thoughtfully. Avi only nodded as they continued their drive. It was around 6:30 p.m., California time, by the time they had reached Visalia city limits. "Almost there" Avi commented, as he maneuvered the streets of his childhood home. They soon came upon a modest house in a quaint but quiet neighborhood. Avi sighed happily, "We made it." Lei smiled, "Come on then, let's go.” Avi nodded enthusiastically, as they got out of the car.

They grabbed their things from the back and proceeded to head inside. “Mama!!” Avi called out, his deep voice resonating around them. “Avi dear! You made it” Shelly exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. “Always” Avi replied as he hugged her tightly. “Mama, this is Leilani...my girlfriend” Avi exclaimed with the slightest of blushes staining his cheeks. Truth be told it was the first time he had brought a girl home to meet his family. The thought had never crossed his mind to introduce any of the other girls he had dated to them. But Lei was special, and he wanted to share her with his family. “It’s very lovely to meet you dear” Shelly said with a smile as she pulled Lei into a hug. Lei sighed, not realizing she had been holding her breath this whole time, and hugged Shelly back, “It’s very nice to meet you as well.”

“Come now, give your things to Avi dear...you must be exhausted. Can I get you anything? Water, juice or maybe an adult beverage? We don’t drink much but on the occasion, we do enjoy a little wine” Shelly said with a light laugh and a huge smile. “Actually some wine would be great” Lei replied as she followed Shelly into the kitchen. “Oh Esther, come meet Leilani…Avi’s girl” Shelly spoke up. Esther turned around at her mother’s calling and sized Lei up for a brief moment before a smile spread across her face. “Nice to meet you” Esther said with a nod. “I’d shake your hand or hug you but I’m a bit of a mess right now” Esther explained, showing her hands, covered in what appeared to be flour.

“No worries” Lei responded with a smile. “Would you like red or white dear?” Shelly asked Lei. “White is fine, thank you” Lei replied, before a wine glass was handed to her. Lei took a drink, “Is there something I can help with?” Lei asked, standing there a bit awkwardly. “Well if you would like to, you could help Esther” Shelly commented with a smile. “Sure, I could do that” Lei said with a smile and a nod as she approached Esther. Esther glanced over at her as Lei approached. “So we’re making fresh homemade rolls” Esther said with a small smile. “Okay, I can do that” Lei said with a smile. “Why don’t you use this knife and start cutting this batch of dough here…” Esther explained, handing Lei a kitchen knife, while she continued to knead the second batch of dough. “Then roll and place onto the baking sheet?” Lei asked, as she began her task. “You got it” Esther said as she began to roll out the next batch of dough.

“Tomorrow is going to be an early day” Shelly commented to the girls, as they continued with the minor preparations for tomorrow’s big feast. Soon they had finished all the preparations for tomorrow’s dinner, during which Darien had returned with Joshua in tow. Shelly and Mike had prepared a nice dinner for them that evening, grilled marinated tri-tip and mashed potatoes with gravy and fresh steamed broccoli. The table had already been set as they all gathered around it, linking hands, as Mike prayed. Soon after they all dug in and small talk settled in. “So Leilani, tell us a little bit about yourself” Shelly said conversationally as she buttered her roll. “Umm, well I was born and raised in Oklahoma and I work as a writer and editor for a local paper, and I’m an author as well. And I dabble a bit in photography too” Lei replied between bites of food.

“Really? What do you write about?” Esther asked. “I mostly write about local artists…music, painting and the likes for a local paper. I edit in a few other areas too. Otherwise, for writing, I’ve dabbled a bit in each major literary genre, all fiction. I don’t necessarily tie myself down to one genre like most authors will” Lei explained. “Wow, that’s really cool” Darien commented. “Thank you, admittedly though, it’s been about a year since I’ve published anything” Lei replied with a small smile. Esther nodded, “So I assume you work from home?” Lei nodded, “I do now, and to be honest that’s the best part. I can do my job anywhere, anytime.” Esther nodded, casting a glance at Avi, who only smiled. They continued to chat and get to know each other, Lei’s nervousness long gone. She loved Avi’s family, they were so welcoming and sweet.

“How did you meet?” Darien asked, after finishing the last bite of food from his plate. _**‘Oh, that’s a good one...’**_ Avi commented as he looked over at Lei with a smile. _**‘Hmm, through friends?’**_ Lei asked. _**‘For now, at least until we can figure something else out’**_ Avi agreed. “Well we partially met through friends but at the same time, we didn’t” Lei responded. “How do you mean?” Joshua inquired. “Well, I guess you could say it was more through an acquaintance more than anything. But it was mostly through texts and phone calls” Avi explained. “So like a long-distance blind date?” Esther asked. Lei giggled, “More or less I guess sure.” “We didn’t actually meet in person until late August” Avi added. “Oh, so recently then” Darien said.

Avi nodded, “In a sense yes, we’ve chatted almost every day for a year before we finally met, and it’s been wonderful ever since. We took a trip to Japan back in October for the whole month. But otherwise, we’ve been back home enjoying the days.” “That’s wonderful” Shelly smiled. Avi and Lei smiled at each other, “I couldn’t be happier” Avi said. Lei blushed slightly as plates were passed around for the dessert. A delicious red velvet cake was soon placed on the table and cut into slices.

They all enjoyed their slice with their choice of beverage, Avi and Lei of course opting for coffee. Once dessert was finished everyone retired to the sitting room with drinks in hand, and gathered around the fireplace. “Dinner was absolutely fantastic, thank you” Lei thanked them, as she sat next to Avi. “Well thank you dear, that’s very nice of you to say. I’m glad Avi brought you to join us” Shelly replied with a smile. They all talked for a few more hours before they all decided to call it a night, as it was going to be an early morning for the close family. “Good night kids, sleep well, and we’ll see you in the morning” Mike called out as everyone went to their rooms.

Avi sighed slightly as he went to shut the door, “Well…” “I absolutely love your family” Lei smiled, as she turned towards him. “That makes me really happy” Avi said as they both got ready for bed. Lei smiled as she sat down on the bed brushing her long dark hair. Avi smiled back as he sat down beside her, taking the brush from her as he began the task of brushing Lei’s hair. Lei hummed slightly as she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Avi brushing her hair. “Thank you dragonfly” Lei hummed, as Avi finished and handed the brush back to her. She then put her hair in a messy braid, before slipping into her sleep clothes. Once they were finished getting ready for bed, Avi flipped off the light and climbed in, pulling the covers up over the both of them. “Goodnight firefly, I love you” Avi said, as he pulled Lei closer to him and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, my dragon” Lei replied, as she closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

**Continued in Chapter 2…..**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
